Behind Hidans Eyes
by TheForsakenSoldier2428
Summary: Watch (or read XD) What Hidan enjoys doing to his victims before he was immortal and after! Also some killings with musix ;3 R&R if you like this story and Hidan! X3


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or Adema. So yeah... lol R&R this story or i'll send Hidan after you! Muhahah! o.o Song is 'Immortal' by Adema if you want to listen XD Anyway! Beware! This story contains; Blood/Gore/Violence. If you don't like what I listed off... Then don't read. SO SIMPLE!**

**ENJOY FOLLOWERS!**

Behind Hidans Eyes

Chapter 1

_~In our last breath we breathe, we see his eyes. The forever infernal flame that burns. And now is the time we fade and disappear forever into the afterlife.~_

-The Forsaken Soldier (Square Circles)

_LETS FIGHT! We're face to face. Loyalty is what I need from you. You're insecure I can see the fear that breeds in your heart._

I smirk as I chase the girl down. My smirk grows once I see her running. Scythe in hand I jump in front of her, slashing her arm witch sprays blood on the sparkling white walls. I let her get up and run.

_Where will you run? Where will you hide? I see the blood drip from your eyes, who will survive? Let's get it on and we'll fight!_

I laugh Insanely while I in no effort catch up to her. She screams. I smile witch is crooked and sadistic. Grabbing my pike I swipe at her right shoulder. She cries for me to stop. I like it.

_I know who you are the leader of lost souls. You can't kil me I'm immortal I'm not afraid to die my soul will travel on. You can't kill me I'm immortal, immortal, immortal._

She grabs her shoulder as she jumps up and runs, tears flowing freely from her eyes. Disappearing and suddenly in front of her she screams. I slash her other shoulder.

_I need the rush. There's nowhere you could hide before you die. Why can't you face me? I can see the fear that's in your eyes._

She cries out in pain, I smile. I stab her right shoulder, i hear the bone crunch from the pike. Perfect aim! I twist my pike that's buried into her shoulder. She screams for me to stop, I won't.

_Where will you run? Where will you hide? I see the blood drip from your eyes, who will survive? Let's get it on and we'll fight! I know who you are the leader of lost souls. You can't kil me I'm immortal I'm not afraid to die my soul will travel on. You can't kill me I'm immortal._

Once again, I let her get up. Once she's standing I aim my scythe at her legs. I hear the sound of both legs breaking brutally. Blood splatters and pants the Mental Intuition floor. I could hear her, she's cying and screaming at me to stop.

_I know who you are the leader of lost souls. You can't kil me I'm immortal I'm not afraid to die my soul will travel on. You can't kill me I'm immortal._

I watch her fail attempts to crawl away from me. I notice she's leaving a long trail of blood behind her. I walk with a sadistic grin on my face. I step on her broken leg, hearing the bone grind.

_Where will you run? Where will you hide? Where will you run? Where will you run? LETS FIGHT!_

She screams in pain. I step on her shin, hard. I hear a crunch of her shin bone breaking. Seeing my pike still inbedded into her shoulder, i rip it out carelessly, splattering the floor.

_I know who you are the leader of lost souls. You can't kil me I'm immortal I'm not afraid to die my soul will travel on. You can't kill me I'm immortal._

I get a scream in response. Using my scythe, I raise it over my head and hit her arm. Going right though. She breathes heavily from the large amount of blood loss. She attempts to get her scythed arm out.

_I know who you are the leader of lost souls. You can't kil me I'm immortal I'm not afraid to die my soul will travel on. You can't kill me I'm immortal._

I chuckle darkly and insanely. I slash at her back without a pause. I drown the floor around me with her blood. Her sobbing and screams get quieter. I stop to get my scythe. Ripping it out, almost partly taking her arm with in the process. She whimpers. I again laugh and draw my beautiful symbol. I drag her into it. Raiseing my scythe over my head again... I aim down and slash her body almost in half. I hear her inhale sharply, then silence. I leave taking my pike with me.

_You can't kill me, immortal. You can't kill me, immortal. YOU CANT KILL ME, IMMORTAL. YOU CANT KILL ME IMMORTAL!_

**Hope you enjoyed the story! R&R please! and tell me if it was okay! ;33**


End file.
